Invisible Angels Book 1: New Enemies and Friends
by HardcoreBloodAngel
Summary: Harry is given a potion by Sirius at the beginning of the summer before sixth year that made him believe his life was something different then what it really is. How will he react when waking up when he thinks that the people he knows, are different then who they really are? AU, AR, Sev/Rem Eventual D/H,
1. Chapter 1

Dear Harry,

I can no longer be your friend concidering the circumstances that we have almost died each year. I cant go through with it anymore Harry. I just cant. I hope you understand and have a good life.

Hermione Granger.

Dear Harry,

You were my mate but the DOM was the last straw. You could have told us not to come. We risk everything for you and we cant do it anymore. We aren't friends anymore.

Ron

Harry frowned at the letters and looked at the compartment. There was no one. For five years he had been friends with them and they just leave him. He had told them to stay. He had never wanted friends. He had never wanted them to come along on his trips of danger. He told them each and every time to stay behind, but they wanted glory. They wanted to be famous for helping the boy who lived in his quests.

"Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  
It can't be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.

Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock  
The river will flow to the sea  
I wont let you fly  
I wont say goodbye  
I wont let you slip away from me

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.

So hold on  
Be strong  
Everyday on we'll go  
I'm here, don't you fear

Little one don't let go  
Don't let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Don't let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Don't let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)

Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie"

I sang softly, my eyes closed and nothing else mattered. Nothing hurt, nothing happened, nothing was around me when I was singing.

"Potter?" a disbelieving voice said softly. I frowned and opened my eyes. Draco Malfoy stood in front of me, wonder in his eyes. The only emotion I have ever seen in his eyes beside anger when he looks at me.

"Its rude to listen in on people." I said and continued to stare at him, wondering why he was still here. I didn't like people listening to me sing. Not even Granger and the Weasel knew that I could sing.

"Its only called listening in if you are hidden. I was not as you can clearly see. You didn't hear me?" There was something about his voice that was different. I frowned even more at that. We have never had a normal conversation before. It was nice.

"No." I answered truthfully.

"I see. Do you mind if I sit here for a while?" he asked and to my surprise. I nodded. He smiled and sat down in the compartment after shutting the door. "That song was brilliant. Did you compose it?" he asked and I again nodded.

"It was just something I thought of on the spot. Granger and Weasel sent me letters that they are not going to be my friends anymore because they are in danger each year. I didn't want them as friends in the first place, they just couldn't take a hint. I told them every time that things got tough that I wanted to do things by myself but they wanted the fame and glory that came with it, that they never got... why am I telling you this?" I asked frowning in concentration. Why was I? He hated me and would use this against me somehow.

"Harry, I have wanted to be your friend that day in the wizard shop and the offer still stands. I never stopped wanting to be your friend. I see how Granger and Weasel treat and behave around you. You should have just hexed them in the beginning. Then I could have had you all to myself." he said seriously. I looked at his blank expression and his stiff sitting position and burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" he asked confused as to why I was laughing. A light tinge of red formed over his cheeks as he realized at how possessive that sounded, but that wasn't why I was laughing.

"I have thought about hexing them more then you can imagine and I would very much like to be your friend Draco." His name rolled off my tongue like it was meant to be said this whole time that I had known him. Calling him Malfoy had always made him sound wrong. He wasn't his father and shouldn't be addressed as such. He smiled.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear that." He said softly and looked out the window. It was raining heavily.

I was confused. He had waited all this time for me to be his friend but he usually said the snide comments first. I had always wanted to be his friend, but I had to refuse. I had the boy who lived image to keep and befriending Draco Malfoy wasn't a good idea, but after this year, when his death could have been prevented, all of the reckless things that I have done because I had thought it was the only way to save people, when really it was killing more and more people, could have been prevented if I had been told the reason why Voldemort had been after me. Albus Dumbledore was a fool and played people like he was playing a chess game.

I had been sorted into the Gryffindor House because I thought being put into Slytherin would have made me evil, when really, it was like the house was made for me. I acted like a Gryffindor Golden Boy, being reckless and stupid in my planning, but in reality I planned everything through before I acted, making sure nothing went wrong. One of the best qualities of a Slytherin are their acting skills.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked me suddenly. I frowned and looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked. No one had asked what I was thinking before, unless it was to insult my intelligence. Draco had a look of concern on his face like he was worried about me.

"Just what I said." He asked slightly confused that I would ask him that.

"I was thinking about things that I shall not disclose to you at this time." I said and looked away, closing my eyes and folded my legs under me, leaning my head against the window. I didn't know him well enough to tell him things that were in my head. I never trusted Granger or Weasel, but told them half truths so I wouldn't get in trouble, and have my mind penetrated by the old goat who had no right to be there.

"I see, its alright. You need to know me better, I get it." He said softly and I felt him move. He was sitting with his legs facing me, his hand held out in the air. I looked at it for a moment and reached out to shake it, but instead of taking my hand, he took my wrist. I grabbed his firmly and smiled slightly. A Wizard Handshake. I knew what they were. It was to show the respect of the person they were offering their hand to.

The train jerked and I fell on my knees in front of him, still grasping his wrist. I looked up at him and he was frowning.

"Are you alright?" He asked. So it was concern he was feeling. I nodded and he helped me up. I sat down on the seat again and he let me go. I closed my eyes once again and fell asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

"Drink up." an evil voice said and looked in the frightened eyes of his nephew.

"I love you Draco." the green eyes boy said softly_._

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I haven't heard from you since we departed from the train station. I have had to deal with Father many times and it usually ends up with me on my broomstick, not that that is a bad thing, its just that I wish I could fly without being angry. I wish that I could be free and not have to worry about the yelling and curses I always end up getting upon my return, anyway, on a lighter note, I was wondering if you can come to a party my mother is trowing in honor of something that I don't care about, but I would like it very much if you would accompany me._

_If you don't have anything to wear I would be happy to let you have one of my suits. You are smaller than I, but I have a few from a few years back that should be able to fit you, but if you wouldn't like to come then I understand. As you know there will be Death Eaters there and I know you don't like them... well... I assume you don't like them, anyway, if you would like to come, in the letter will be disclosed a portkey necklace that is a gift to you, after it is activated, it will be a normal necklace. It has protection spells on it and the stone changes color with your mood._

_Tell me how you summer is going. I would love to hear everything about it. I hope this letter finds you well._

_Your new friend,_

_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

Draco smiled and sealed the letter, tied it to his owl and sent him off.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I haven't heard from you for a while and your letter was sent back unopened. I didn't do anything to upset you or anything right? If I had you would have told me right? I hope everything is alright. I understand that you didn't want to come to the party. Its okay. No one else wanted to be there. They all wanted to get under the Malfoy thumb and get money that we wont give them, but not you, you have never been like that. I went flying today, and everyday since the last letter in a better mood than before. I miss you. Every summer is hard because you are my friend, and I still miss you and its hard being away from my friend. In all of the years that I have had my posse at school, not one of them has treated me like you have. A real person. They all think I will give them money and glory if they are my friends and they suck up to me every change that they get, but not you. You look at me like a real person and treat me like one as well. You fight with me like I am not Draco Malfoy, the boy that is stuck up and rich and gets everything he has ever asked for.  
_

_I had a dream about you last night. We were at Hogwarts and we were out by the lake, just the two of us, you know like old times. We were doing homework and the Weasel walked up to us. He spoke him mind like always, and like always that isn't a good thing to do around me. I hexed him and he went flying into the lake. It was very comical. We were laughing so hard.  
_

_I hope that you come to see that you will make true friends in Slytherin House besides me this year. Everyone knows that is where you really belong. Harry I know this is the last thing you would want to be thinking about, but know that I am here for you if you need me. If you need to talk about anything I will be here for you no matter what. I know... I know that we haven't ever been the talking type, you know about feelings and things like that, but I am here, I need to go seeing as it is dinner time and they have been calling me for five minutes. I can already hear the scolding. "A Malfoy is never late Draco."  
_

_Your friend Draco._

* * *

_Dear Harry,  
_

_My letter came back unopened again, are you even getting my letters? Write me back so that I know you are okay.  
_

_Draco  
_

* * *

_Harry I am getting worried. Please answer me, just let me know that you haven't died or anything. Don't know what your  
'family' is capable of you know.  
_

_Draco_

* * *

_Harry answer me._

* * *

_Harry if you are ignoring me that is fine, just let me know that you are okay._

* * *

_Fine. Have it your way Harry. I will see you on the train if you still want to see me that is._

* * *

Draco sighed slightly and laid down on his silver bed spread and covered his eyes with his arm. Summer was almost over and still no sign from Harry even wanting to be his friend anymore. He was going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and he hopped that he would see Harry there. He meant what he said in the letters, even though he didn't act like a friend to Harry, he still considered him as one. His only true friend. He couldn't help but think that he had done something wrong to Harry to make his send back the letters unopened.

* * *

I frowned as I looked at the ceiling above me in a daze. I don't even remember what I had been doing until just a second ago. I closed my eyes and let my senses roam over my body. Nothing seemed broken, nothing hurt. I frowned. It isn't usual this dark in my room and I didn't have hard floors in it. I turned my head to the side and looked at a small door. I was in the cupboard under the stairs.

I don't even remember leaving the train station. I must have gotten here somehow, or I wouldn't be here. I frowned and rolled over to my side only to find something cold and stiff right next to me. I opened my eyes and screamed.

Petunia, and her son Dudley, were both laying in a heap of discarded corpse. They were both dead and covered in blood. I back up into the corner as far away from them as I could possibly get from them. It felt like their eyes were following me. My breath hitched and I knew I was starting to hyperventilate, but I couldn't stop my breathing. I couldn't calm down. Calm down, calm down, calm down. I felt things, invisible things crawling all over me. I swiped at my arms, legs, chest, everywhere m hands could reach, but nothing helped. Nothing helped and those eyes, those glassy eyes wouldn't stop looking at me like it was my fault they were dead. It felt like the invisible things were going into my brain. I scratched at my head to get them out, but the didn't come out. I could feel them crawling allover me and inside me.

The tiny place was closing in on my, twisting and shifting making it smaller and then bigger, shorter and wider.

Stop.

Stop.

Stop!

Stop!

STOP!

I screamed holding me head. It was pounding with each of my heartbeats and I wanted to rip it out just so the pain would stop.

Stop Stop Stop!

"HARRY POTTER!" The crawling never stopped, the twisting never stopped, the eyes never stopped, but the cupboard door flew none the less and I was thrown out of it and into the wall were picture that had been hung up on the wall, surrounded me, crashing around me. I heard an almost animalistic growl and fists grabbing a hold of my hair and yanking me up into the air, but it didn't hurt like it usually did. It was then that I realized I must be drugged. I fought m hardest, but he still dragged me out of the hallway, up the stairs, and into his bedroom nonetheless.

Oh m god he is going to kill me. He is going to kill me. He is going to kill me and stuff me into the cupboard just like his family.

* * *

_Harry, listen I am sorry if I hurt you Harry or anything of the sort. I am going to Diagon Alley tomorrow around noon. I will be in the Quidditch Shop if you want to see me. If not, then I will take the hint and stay away from you, even though I don't know what I did to make you upset, and I am not a person to beg for forgiveness or anything, so I get you. Think about meeting me okay?_

* * *

Draco frowned and sent off his last letter for the summer, eagerly waiting for a reply, but knowing it wont happen. He had been looking foreword to spending time with his best friend over the summer. He took out a mirror and looked in it frowning. It was cold to his touch, instead of its usually warm feeling. All that he found was darkness as usual.


	3. Chapter 3

"Drink up." an evil voice said and looked in the frightened eyes of his nephew.

* * *

_Harry, listen I am sorry if I hurt you Harry or anything of the sort. I am going to Diagon Alley tomorrow around noon. I will be in the Quidditch Shop if you want to see me. If not, then I will take the hint and stay away from you, even though I don't know what I did to make you upset, and I am not a person to beg for forgiveness or anything, so I get you. Think about meeting me okay?_

* * *

Draco frowned and sent off his last letter for the summer, eagerly waiting for a reply, but knowing it wont happen. He had been looking foreword to spending time with his best friend over the summer. He took out a mirror and looked in it frowning. It was cold to his touch, instead of its usually warm feeling. All that he found was darkness as usual.

* * *

I sighed and walked through the Leaky Cauldron and tapped the bricks that I needed in order to enter Diagon Alley. My first stop, Gringotts. I walked down the aisle between the shops. I looked at each one, seeing the shops for clothing, books, eyes, pets, wands, jokes, home wear like things that you cook with and in, and furniture. I was careful to no touch anyone that walked past me. I don't like it when people touched me. Only Harry could touch me and get away with it, be it a simple touch on the shoulder, it didn't matter. I hated the feel of peoples skin on mine, the way that they would react to the cold touch to my skin. Mother use to call me cold blooded before she died. I suppose that I am in some ways.

I stopped when my gaze fell upon the bank. Black hair. Harry! I smiled and ran over to him.

"Ha-"

"So what are you getting for Mothers birthday Jaki?" a voice next to the person said. I frowned and stopped. Now that I looked closer, this wasn't Harry. I had just been seeing things. I always spent my summers with him and every school year as well. I was missing him more then I thought possible. We had always been together, even when we were little. I was very concerned that he wasn't answering me. He always answered me. I had never gotten a letter that I had sent to him back, and definitely not unopened. I knew for a fact that he kept every single one of my letters, just like I did with his. It was a sign of trust for me, but I knew it was to save the memories for Harry. He was always big on memories and often took photos of us and the ground of Hogwarts. If he wasn't a Wizard, it would be his calling.

I sighed tiredly and walked into Gringotts with my key ready in m hand. I gave it to the front desk and the goblin my the name of Sherieka -Sher-ka- came to my aide and took me down to m privet vault. Ever since Father was put in Azkaban and mother was gone, I became Lord Malfoy and if Father ever got out, I would remain the head of the Malfoy family. He had gotten taken away a few weeks after summer started. I sighed and pretended I didn't notice the stares I was getting from the people that were around me. I mean really, wasn't there something better they could all be doing? I met each stare with a glare, some of which to my surprise, was returned, but I never let it show.

Sherieka walked me to the vaults and to her surprise, I let her get in first. Harry's kindness had rubbed off on me from all of these years of being my best mate. He was kind to everyone, well everyone bu the Weasel. You would think that him being the youngest in his family, growing up in a pure blood family, he would no better then to fight like he does. It brings shame to his family, doesn't he realize this? He is a disgrace to his family. I don't understand why they don't just disown him. He is the only bad person in his family.

I once again sighed tiredly. Nothing was worth being happy over if my best mate wasn't with me. He always knew how to brighten me up and nothing was fun without him. He is like my other half of sorts I guess you could say. I don't know what I would do if something happened to him. I grabbed some of my money in a daze and didn't realize that I was outside of Gringotts when someone bumped into me. Me being in a foul mood from not having Harry beside me and waking up to a screaming house elf, courtesy of my fathers torture and her having nightmares, I was not in a good mood. I looked up and glared at the person and repressed the shutter that went through me at someone touching me. Even if it was through clothing I could still feel there skin as if it were touching me.

"Watch where you are going!" I snapped and walked away, not caring what they were saying. There were a lot less people to have to worry about this time around. I ducked into an alley way, making sure it wasn't one that creeps invaded and closed my eyes.

"1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10." I whispered softly to myself. Harry always told me to do this when I was becoming, well he has put it as uptight, unpleasant to be around, a jerk, rude, an bustard. He also would tell me to do this if I was worried or things were going my way and the NEEDED to go my way, but he would think of an alternate way to do things and they usually worked. If they didn't we would go onto the next idea until we got it right. If I was to livid, he would do it for me and I always found his voice soothing and it calmed me down. I was lucky to have him that was for sure. My heart pinged slightly in longing. It hurt to be away from him. I missed him. I hope that he would show up. Please let him show. I sighed and closed my eyes again. I was worrying again.

When I calmed down enough to realize where I was and that I was shaking slightly I felt a lot better. I had never had to do that before without Harry's help. I nodded slightly and tucked my money into my pocket. I would go to the book store first. It was the closest.

I took out of my list of supplies even thought I have already memorized it. It would give me something detracting to do while I walked to the book shop.

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard

I rolled my eyes, forgetting that there were only two books. I sighed and got out my supply list that I would need for this year. I had forgotten that only the two classes were required this year.

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)  
One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear  
One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)  
Seven School Robes (Black)  
Seven Shirts With House Crest (White)  
Seven Pair Pants (Black)  
Two Plain Dress shoes (Black)  
Three Pair Muggle Clothing (Modest)  
Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags.

I walked into the book store and went to the Hogwarts section. I easily found the two books that were required and looked at the classes that I had chosen to take.

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection (Grade 5)_ by Quentin Trimble_  
__Magical Drafts and Potions (Grade 5)_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard  
History of Magic: The Purebloods, Muggle Born, and Half Bloods Self awareness. Salazara Slytherin

_"Might as well look at the rest of the Hogwarts papers."_ I thought to myself as I shuffled through the papers.

_PERMISSION for VISIT to HOGSMEADE for_

_This document hereby serves to state the aforementioned __Fifth-year student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry __is permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at such a time __That the school arranges, and with the signature of the undersigned __parent or guardian.__The student shall abide by all such rules & regulations relevant __to such expeditions and set by the school as per article 528/Z __of the 1714 Edict._

_Print Name_

_Relation  
_

_Signature_

"They do realize that I don't need permission. Oh well, might as well keep it in case Harry needs it." I quickly grabbed the remaining books that I needed and looked up when I heard the little buzzer go off, indicating that someone was entering the shop. Every shop has a different one depending on the owner.

"Uncle Severus? Where is Harry? He hasnt returned any of my letters! I am really worried about him... Uncle Sev. Wheres Harry?" I asked and walked up to him. He spun around quickly and I frowned at the look in his eyes. His face gave nothing away. His eyes told me that he knew what I saw in them and promised to tell me at a later time. I nodded once and grabbed a packet of parchment, fresh ink and new quills, then payed for my things waiting for him outside the shop. I needed to know what I had done to hurt Harry so badly.

"Do you have everything you need?" Severus asked as he was stepping out. He didn't stop. He knew I would follow him.

"I just need to get my uniform and that's it but it can wait. I need to talk to you about Harry." I said and at the mention of my best mates name was said, Severus stopped. I frowned and felt my brow slightly frown as well.

"He is actually what I need to talk to you about as well, but here isn't the time. You can order your things by owl if need be, come Dragon." He said and I nodded carrying my things with me. I may be a pure blood and stuck up at times, but I was brought up by my mother that wanted to teach me good things in life, like how to do things on my own. I walked in the Leaky Cauldron and over to the fireplace that I had come out of to get here to Diagon Alley. " To Hogwarts." He simply said and grabbed some powder calling out, Hospital Wing. My heart froze.

* * *

"Oh my god he is going to kill me, He is going to kill me!" I screamed over and over in my head, trying to fight him. He tied me to the bed and forced me to drink something. "NO!" I fought against his and spat out the liquid. I wouldn't let him drug me again. Who knew what he did to me then! A punch to my stomach left me gasping for air. It was like the air was sucked out of me. He held a wand to my throat, since when can he use magic?! Out of the corner of my eye I saw the liquid start to gather and float back into a little ball. I was sure it was a potion. I frowned and looked at my attacker. Bugs were crawling all over, but when I looked at my almost naked body, there was none, must be the drugs. I looked at my attacker again and instead of the blurry person I had seen before it was clear, but, it was Sirius.

But, no, Sirius is nice. No he isn't! Remember! It's the drugs talking! He is an evil man that is on Voldemort's side. He wants to kill you! Remember, remember! Draco! Draco, Draco Draco I need you! Sirius was suppose to be in Azkaban for killing my parents and torturing thousands of others. For being a Death Eater! I live with Moony and visit Draco each day of the summer. Draco I need you! Moony! Remus!

"Dad! Father!" I yelled and started to struggle again. I was weak and tired. But I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Your a little fighter aren't you, Well with this last dose. You wont remember anything of your old life. With this last dose you will belong to the Dark Lord himself."

"Draco. Draco no." I whimpered as I was bound and unable to move. The potion slide down my throat and if I could move, or even think, I am sure that I would have gagged. God he was torturing me and I could do nothing. I am just a freak. No NO NO! I am not a freak and Draco is going to come. Draco hates me. He hates me and wants me to die. Maybe I should die. Its what I get for killing Sirius. For Killing Cedric. My bod flinched on its own accord. Draco, he doesn't hate me. No! I must fight. I must. Sirius would be so disappointed. I need to fight, but for what? For What? I need. I need... Draco... I need. I need Draco. I need him. I need Draco. Draco Draco Draco. I need Draco. I need him. Draco... Draco... I could feel myself fading. There was loud noises in the background, but I could hardly hear them. I felt like I was under water.

"Don't give up on me. Any of you. I love you all so much." the green eyed boy thought to himself_._

"Harry!"

"Draco?" I whimpered and looked up trough blurry eyes. It wasn't Draco.

~*~ Snitch

"Harry!" I burst through the door and saw a potion being given to him. I lunged at Sirius and tackled him to the ground, smirking when I heard and felt his shoulder blade break. I quickly got off him in disgust and made my way over to Harry and tears almost fell from my eyes at seeing my son tied and bound by his own magic. I picked up the vile that the potion must have contained and frowned seeing that there was no way to see inside it, but I had seen the potion enter Harry, but I couldn't place what it was. I frowned and put a cork in it. It might be to dangerous to smell. I undid the binds on my son and picked his almost naked form off from the old and molded bed. The smell in this whole house was revolting. It smelled like vomit, urine, fesses, sweat, and arousal, but thankfully not sex. No in this room anyway. This must have been one of Voldemort's hideouts when he was younger and just starting to come into power because I have never been here nor heard about it.

"Draco?" I heard his whisper softly and look over at me. I frowned at the dull look in his eyes and saw disappointment. I frowned and walked out of the room carrying him close to my chest. I got to the appariation spot and appariated away and into the Hogwarts Infirmary where Poppy, the nurse, already had everything sanitized. I set him down and watched her work on him. I was qualified to help her, But I would be getting in the way. I was to shaky and scared of what might happen to him if I slipped up.

After three hours of her working on him and about 30 other different spells, he was healed completely. He had seven bones broken, eight fractured, a concussion, internal bleeding, damage to his heart, his brain and genitals. Flesh had been carved out of his skin and I shuttered to think about what happened to it. He was a torture victim and it was all my fault. I couldn't save him in time. I couldn't... I wasn't there.

"Severus Snape you did everything that you could. Stop beating yourself up over this." Poppy said and I looked up frowning.

"But he is my son. He is my son and this happened to him because I... because of who I am, of what I did."

"You know that's not true." She snapped and sighed softly. "You can come closer now you know. He is healed." She said softly and I stood up. He was healed physically, all but his heart and brain. They had permanent damage, but what about mentally? If I knew torture victims, and I do, then from the amount of time there and the amount of injuries that he has sustained, he would be mad by now. I fell to my knees at the foot of the bed and put my face in my hands, finally letting the tears flow now that I knew no one was watching.

Some time later I dragged the chair over to the side of Harry's bedside and sat down falling asleep.

I woke because of a small gasp of disbelief and shock. "Snape?!" I heard Harry whisper. Snape? Why did he call me by my last name? Sure I may not be his real father, but he has always called me Father ever since he could talk. He has never called me that before. I opened my eyes to look at him and frowned at his wide eyes.

"Harry?"

"H-Harr-? Why did you call me that?" He asked and I moved closer to him, but stopped when he flinched.

"I have always called you that." I said slowly, my frown deepening. His eyes were slightly dull, but not half as dull as when I had looked into his eyes when I found him.

"Yeah right Snape and I am the Easter Bunnie." he said sarcastically. The Muggle holiday that a Bunnie gives out chocolates to the Muggle children? It was just a silly holiday made up by the parents.

"Don't touch me Snape. I will call Madam Poppy in here." he said warningly. Anger, fear, hatred. They all shown in his eyes. I frowned and looked at my out stretched hand and took a step back. He doesn't know me. he doesn't. This... this I wasn't expecting nor want to happen. I could have dealt with anything else, but him forgetting me. It hurt. I had only raised him his whole life with my husbands help.

"What about Draco?" I asked slowly. He would be crushed as much as I am. Draco and Harry were best mates even before they could talk.

"What about him?" He asked softly.

"What do you remember about him?"

"What do you mean what do I remember about him? He is a slimy git that hates my guts. He is a snake and is most likely the one that put me in here! But you don't take points away from your own house do you?" He spat out. It was like... he really hated me. He hated Draco. His eyes flashed dangerously whenever he answered me and he seemed confused of who he should hate more. What did he do to you?

"What did he do to you?" I whispered, thinking he wouldn't hear me, but he did.

"I don't know. Why don't you go and ask him." he snarled at me. I frowned.

"That is no way to talk to me Harry. And no. I give my Slytherin's what they rightfully deserve and then some. You should know from the past."

"What do you mean? Have you gone mental?! I would never be a discussing Snake!" He yelled and Poppy came out to see the commotion.

"He doesn't remember anything." I said frowning.

"Who is this Harry?" Poppy said pointing to me. I rolled my eyes.

"He is Severus Snape."

"Yes, but who is he."

"Severus Snape the Head of House of the Slytherins."

"Yes but-"

"Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, also the Head Slytherin. What else do you want?!" he said angrily and frowned at that. I raised him better then that. I nodded slightly when he apologized.

"Yes, he is all of that. But Who is he." She said. i frowned and folded my arms across my chest.

"Give it a rest. I told you." I said softly and looked away.

"Whats going on? You guys are starting to scare me." He said and looked over at him. I had always been able to tell what he was thinking by looking into his eyes. All his emotions went there.

"I am your father Harry. I adopted you when James and Lily passed away." I said softly.

"That's not true, that's not true, that not true!" He said shaking his head. He had only been there two and a half months. Two and a half. and this is what happens. It can't be like this. He hates me. He hates Draco. He Can't He Can't... he just... This cant be happening.

The fireplace roared and I stood up walking over to Remus. "Remus..." I said hugging him to me. He hugged me back lightly and rushed over to Harry. I frowned. " Remus he d-"

"Moony?" He asked slightly and frowned looking between us. "Why... why did you hug Snape?!" He asked and moved away from him. Remus frowned and looked at me.

"He doesn't remember who we are. His mind has been twisted." I said softly so that Harry wouldn't hear. He was already confused and angry enough as it is.

"You don't remember Harry?" Remus asked softly and I frowned. I could hear the desperation and fright under his calm voice.

"Remus answer me. Why the hell were you hugging Snape?!" he asked frowning. His green eyes showed betrayal. I sighed. At least he was close to Remus. This is going to be very trying, but we have gotten through things much like this before. We could do it again.

"I am going to my lab." I said and Remus looked sharply at me.

"He was given a potion?" he asked and I nodded. I frowned as some of the hope left his eyes. He looked down and started to play with the cuffs of his shirt, something he did when he was nervous.

"I don't know what it is yet. I have been here with him. I didn't want him to wake up and no one be here. Watch-"

"I am right here!" Harry said angry. He was glaring at me. "I want to see Malfoy. I want to know what he gave me." He said, his fists tightening on the thin sheets covering him. I looked away from the hate filled glare. He had never looked at me with pure hatred before. Remus looked over at Harry and gasped slightly. I frowned and quickly looked back at him and then to Harry. His eyes snapped over to Remus.

"You really don't realize who he is do you?" He asked and Harry folded his arms, his eyes softening, it only a little.

"Will everyone stop asking me that?! Why don't you tell me why you were hugging him Remus."  
He frowned. This isn't right. This is all wrong.

"He is your father Harry, as am I." He said slowly, both of us afraid of the reaction. He sat very still and frowned looking at the sheets.

"What the hell... kind of game are you trying to play with me Remus." he said lowly and looked up, his face blank.

"You WILL not talk to you dad that way Harry. You may not realize what is going on and who we really are, but that doesn't give you a right to speak to him that way! I don't know what has gotten into you for you to forget your manors. We raised you better than that." I said sternly and stepped toward the bed. I heard him let out a small gasp and his mouth fell open slightly. He quickly closed it and looked away from me, bringing his knees to his chest and turning his head away from both of us.

"Did Sirius know you were gay Remmy?" Harry asked and I frowned, fire ablaze in my eyes.

"What do you mean? Why would I tell that bastard I am gay. He already knows it and he thinks he can use it against me." Remus said and folded his arms over his chest. He sighed loudly and walked over to the bed. He looked back at me and I just shook my head. He didn't trust me. He hated me and I didn't want to make his little outbursts even worse and have us get kicked out.

"He loved you. Its all my fault he is dead." He whispered. What was he talking about? Sirius is in the most secure cells in the ministry and is guarded twenty-four seven on the inside and outside, seen and unseen. My heart stopped. My eyes widened and I felt like I was dying. I rushed over to my sons bed and forced him to open his mouth. The potion had been purple. It had been purple with green fog coming from the vile. There was only one potion that I knew that did that.

The Mind Alternation Potion. Also known, as false memories or false lives. Harry didn't remember me, or Draco, or Remus for who we are because his mind has been altered and twisted. He was given his last dose on my arrival. The false memories would be permanent.

"Severus!" Remus protested and frowned releasing Harry's jaw. He glared at me and rubbed it. I frowned and reached out to touch him again but he pulled away.

"Remus don't let him touch me!" Harry yelled and moved closer to him. I closed my eyes and looked away.

"I am sorry Harry. I am so sorry. I am so sorry I wasn't there. I couldn't stop it from happening. I wasn't-" tears came to my eyes and I heard him gasp as tears spilled over. His breathing picked up and I looked up at him through blurry eyes.

"Harry, what wrong?" Remus asked hurriedly.

"World... is ending. Snape is crying. Remus he is crying and he said he was sorry. He said he was sorry! Snape never says he is sorry! He never loses his glare and is always mean. he never... He never..." He was gasping with each word like he was suffocating. He was hyperventilating. I stepped close to him and took out a vile, forcing him to drink it.

"Remus he poisoned me!"

"Haven't you been listening Harry?! He is your father. You are his son. Why would he do that?!"

"Its... a ... lie." He whispered and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Severus-"

"Don't. He won't remember anything from his old life. He was given Mind Alteration Potion and was just given the last dose when I was in the same room. Once it enters the mouth and is swallowed it is consumed and the changes are permanent. He thinks I am evil and he hates me so much. He has a hard time trying to figure out who he hates more, me or Draco. He thinks that Sirius is dead and dear to him, when he is really alive and the worst possible danger to him beside Voldemort himself. I am going to Diagon Alley for a few books on the potion. Hopefully we can get him to read them..." I walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the forehead, cheeks, lips, and neck. Anywhere that I thought needed a kiss, which was all of him if I might add, I kissed only his face though. He kissed me soundly on the lips and smiled at me.

"We will get through this." He said softly and I nodded once, going over to the Floo and disappearing.


End file.
